


Robots Are Cool

by mortysmithh



Series: Universe R0C-K17 [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Kinda??? Idk I guess, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter two!! Rick's a filthy robot fucker and Morty's more than happy to tease Rick with his unnatural flexibility B))<br/>Song's Turn Me On ft. Nicki Minaj by David Guetta!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robots Are Cool

_Doctor, doctor, need you back home in bed_

_Doctor, doctor, where you at?_

In retrospect, sleeping with Rick the night before the concert had seemed like a good idea while they'd been frantically grinding until 3 in the morning, but as Summer storms in, the door somehow not broken down through some miracle of science, he realizes that maybe they should've at least not been as drunk and high. Groaning and rubbing at his temples with one shaky hand, he grumbles out a raspy, “F-Fuck, mmmh, m-my head’s fuckin’ killing me...Shummer… Why th’ fuck’d you wake me up…?”

_Give me something_

_I need your love_

He instantly regrets asking that question, getting a sharp smack to the top of his head from his older sister. “Ouch! H-Hey- hey, okay, o-okay, I'm awake now, n-no more assault! Jeez, I'm famous you know,” and that manages to crack the frankly murderous scowl that'd been on the young adult’s face, and a shy, hesitant (and hungover) smile comes to Morty’s lips as he blinks groggily up at Summer. “Morty, it’s 5 in the morning. Speaking as your sister and as your costumes manager, you're already an hour late, but if we haul ass, we'll be able to make the concert without cutting too many corners on your ridiculously overcomplicated outfit, now get up!”

_I need your love_

_I need your loving_

Summer’s just started smearing grey cream makeup onto his freshly-washed face, applying a smooth, even layer of it that's thick enough to look opaque and good under the harsh stage lights while still being thin enough that Morty doesn't feel suffocated by it. Rick walks in not too long after, looking grumpy and wet; apparently the assistant took Summer's words to heart when she'd ordered him ‘wake Rick up, do whatever the fuck you need to. Hell, dump fucking ice water on the drunkard!’, and now the old man looks borderline murderous. Followed by said assistant, it looks like Rick's already taken some of his irritation out on the poor guy’s nose; one of the few times they have a human working for them, and Rick has to go and smack him around for doing his job.

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero_

Tight grey pants, foam screws glued on with an alien’s blood that's sold in conveniently sized tubes at the nearest Galaxa-Mart, a chest plate crafted by the finest hands available (it took Summer nearly two months to perfect it to her standards), along with various other bits and pieces that all come together to make a shockingly realistic robot costume, albeit a costume of a robot that strips for money, rather than working at some generic robot job.

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

Summer finishes putting the final touches on Morty’s makeup right as noon rolls around, leaving them maybe 45 minutes to get instruments and microphones set up. The crew gets to work, and Morty, with bolts and screws and makeup covering much of his body, sips at a drink that Rick had made for him. “Woah…n-nice, holy shit, Summer, I- y-you really outdid yourself this time!” He exclaims, having gotten up to examine himself in the floor-length mirror on the door to his walk-in closet.

_I've been feeling real low._

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

Rick’s arms wrap around him from behind, and he squeals, squirming slightly before recognizing the scarred hands squeezing gently at his midsection. “J-Jeez, Rick, watch- b-be careful! Summer worked hard, o-on this entire thing, and y-you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

_Oh!_

_Make me come alive_

“Oh, rel- EEURGH- relax, babe. I-I’ll be watching from the crowd, y’know.” Rick murmurs into his ear, practically purring out his next words, “H-Heard a rumour that you were- y-you had help from some master choreographers, making up- inventing a dance s-specifically for me, ‘s it true?”

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

Right as Morty's about to give the old man a snarky response, a knock comes from the door. When an amused-looking Summer gets it, a Klakryan rushes in, gasping out, “Y-You’re going on in ten human minutes, m-mister Angel, sir!”

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Morty chuckles and blows the alien a kiss, turning to wink at Rick before he passes the drink to Summer, then walking out with the grace of his performer persona, confidence already seeping into his movements as the Dancing Angel makes his presence known.

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

As he steps out, he twirls onstage, showing off every single asset of the ensemble his sister had worked so hard on. He does this several times before finally grabbing the microphone off of the stand, then leaning down slightly to hum into it, “Helloooo all of you gorgeous fuckers! I hope you're ready for something a little different, something more salacious, if you will! Something that shows just why my music isn't allowed in several galaxies!” The wink at the end draws a loud round of laughter from the crowd; The Dancing Angel loves to flaunt his ‘banned-ness’ a lot of the time, much to the chagrin of the galaxies that banned him and his music in the first place.

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

He allows it to go on for a few more moments before holding up one delicate, steel-grey painted hand, indicating for them to quiet down. Once he's sure he hears nothing but the sound of shuffling feet and excited breathing, he flicks his right wrist ever so slightly twice, and a heavy, insistent bass beat starts thumping throughout the amphitheater.

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Oh, you make it, make it right_

He keeps his head down at first, sighing out the first few verses to the song. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of spiky blue hair. It brings a smirk to his face, and he looks up suddenly, red eyes narrowed in an intense gaze that roams over the crowd before he locks eye contact with Rick.

_My temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry_

Once he does so, he starts dancing. Jerky in some ways and parts, smooth and flowing in others. He shows off just how flexible his 16 year-old body can be, and he sees Rick visibly drooling, along with many other of his fans in the mosh pit.

_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero_

He starts to lose himself in his movements and the music, as he tends to do with most of his performances, though it doesn't lower the quality of his dancing nor his singing. If anything, he sounds better; nothing to get anxious about when all he can really focus on is the feel of the music flowing through him as though it's replaced his blood. From the sound of the crowd absolutely losing it every time he shakes his ass or moans out a word, they don't really mind it too much either.

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

As his hardest dance series comes up, sweat trickles down his temples, little droplets falling from his hair as he tosses his head back for what feels like the millionth time.

_I've been feeling real low,_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

“Turn me on,” he gasps out before turning around to face the crowd, shaking his ass, then climbing up onto the pole that'd started rising up about half a minute ago.

The crowd gives a collective gasp; there's no way in Hell that he could've mastered such a technique in just two weeks. Not even the Dancing Angel could...right?

_Oh!_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

They're proven wrong as his body twists and he seems to nearly slither up the cool metal, the temperature made clear by the overexaggerated, moaned-out whimper he gives into his headset mic as his sensitive inner thighs touch the pole. He climbs up further, the bottoms of his feet maybe three feet above the ground before he flips, his ass now firmly pressed against the pole as his upside-down gaze searches the absolutely shrieking crowd for a face he recognizes as soon as he finds it.

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Rick looks like an absolute mess, cheeks bright red, drool slipping down the corner of his mouth much more heavily than the usual, and, if he looks closely, there's an absolutely enormous bulge in the front of the old man’s crotch. The sight brings a salacious grin to Morty’s lips, the kid’s usually-soft angles now turned harsh, almost simplifying his face into a few sharp lines with grey in the light spaces. Combined with the bright scarlet of his eyes, he nearly looks demonic, if not for the lust blazing in his eyes.

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

As he slowly makes his way back down the pole, he can feel more sweat dripping off of his body; that was exhausting as fuck, and he's gonna have a hell of a time scrubbing all of the specialized latex paint off of himself, but as he hears his fans quite literally screaming themselves hoarse as he walks down the strip running in-between the two halves of the moshpit, he finds himself not minding one bit.

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

He lets several seemingly hypnotized aliens and humans kiss and touch his boots, and when he blows a sweet kiss to a Zyrickian, the alien in question very nearly faints.

Then he yanks Rick up onstage, the old man in question not bothering to hide his obvious boner; it's not like the crowd is very subtle about how they feel about Morty’s _very_ sexual performance.

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

He continues to sing, still breathily groaning into the microphone on his headset before taking hold of it and shouting into the crowd over the background music still playing.

“What do I do with him? Tell me guys, what should I do with my grandpa Rick?” The fact that Rick’s related to Morty only makes everyone scream all the louder for them to kiss, and several much bolder creatures outright demand that they fuck onstage.

_Turn me on_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands (palm of your hands)_

_Come and save me now_

While he would enjoy some exhibitionism, he doesn't wanna risk upsetting this planet as well; it's not like it's difficult to find venues to play at, but even his stage persona has some modesty. So, it's with a very exaggerated sigh of disappointment that he announces that, while he can't fuck Rick in front of everyone - earning an ‘aww’ from just about the entire amphitheater of fans - he _can_ do just about anything else to the elder.

_I know you can, I know you can_

He starts hearing suggestions screamed at them, and eventually, he shrugs and seems to decide to wing it, starting with a kiss so hard that both sets of lips bruise nearly instantly. The noise of their outright mouth-fucking is loud, projected by the microphone still on Morty’s cheek, and the crowd simply can't get enough.

Their kiss grows more frantic, Morty’s dick no less hard from the performance; a metal stripper pole makes for a surprisingly pleasant grinding surface.

 _‘Rick’s cock isn't too bad either,’_ he thinks to himself as he wraps one leg around the older’s waist and starts grinding on him with a moan so loud that it echoes for at least three seconds after.

_D-d-d-d-don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

This goes on for nearly another hour before finally, Morty decides that he really can't take anymore blue balls.

“Thank- thank you all, for _coming_ to my show! I'm playing live in the Zeta-7 universe, planet Trilker, see you all there!” With that, he blows a kiss, winks, then practically staggers offstage, hanging onto Rick's arm for support.

_I, I, I, I know you can save me_

_And make me feel alive_

Once they're alone, Rick's sorely tempted to just fuck the living daylights out of his grandson, but that paint doesn't look too comfortable.

“Mmnh...f-fuck, Morty, you- y-you’re gonna kill me one- one of these days,” he grunts out against Morty’s mouth while stripping him as quickly as he can without ripping anything or hurting the teen.

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

The bath itself is as quick as humanly possible, and the industrial-strength soap helps to get the paint off at least ten times faster, though to Morty it still seems to last forever, due to the fact that Rick’s absolutely _insistent_ upon getting every single part of his body clean. He suspects that it's just a ploy for Rick to touch more of him before he can reciprocate.

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

As soon as they're out of the tub, Morty’s all over Rick, kissing and nipping _hard_ at the older male’s neck and groaning needily, practically humping his leg from how badly he needs to get fucked.

Rick grips the back of the teen’s hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss as he shoves one leg up in-between Morty’s and grinds it _hard._ The kid’s breath leaves him in a sharp moan, and the feel of his hypersensitive dick rubbing up against too-rough denim’s enough to drive him absolutely crazy, and it's with another, desperate squeal of ‘s-stoppit Rick I'm gonna-!’ that he cums, hips bucking hard as several ropes of white streak across Rick’s pants.

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Rick just gives Morty an absolutely self-satisfied grin, pointing down to the jizz on his thigh and gently petting the hair that'd just been in practically a death grip. “L-Lick me clean, then we'll see about how hard y-yEURGH- you can get me off with that bendy body of yours, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's mortysmithh, send me Sin™ to write!!  
> Also wowie I'm super worried that my writing's changed for the worse so pLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE SUPER HONEST CRITIQUES/OPINIONS!! <33


End file.
